


Just A Bunch of Oneshots (REQUESTS OPEN YALL)

by cqmisado



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bad Jokes, Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Other, PLEASE CHECK CHAPTER NOTES, Reader-Insert, Romance, Texting, light nsfw, lmao im trash, things get a lil bit ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) at times, this is a new record, wow two oneshots in and im already writing taxidermy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cqmisado/pseuds/cqmisado
Summary: hhhhHHHHH  YEAHA collection of SMUT FREE (for now) drabbles and oneshots I'm writing in between life and the longer fic which is Bts Wings/HYYH-centric so u know I'm garbage.Yeah requests are open. Info on first chapter lmAO





	1. HEYYYYY PAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a fucking sip, babes.

_** UPDATE AS OF: AUGUST 20, 2017! CHECK END OF CHAPTER! ** _

So. Hi.

As stated in the summary, this is a collection of oneshots revolving around kpop bands. As of now, there will be no smut, though that may change later on. I do have a few rules concerning what I will write and what I will not.

1\. I will only write the bands mentioned in the "fandoms" tag. This is because they're the ones I feel most comfortable writing. I would rather not write crossovers. Could there possibly be cameos/mentions of other bands in a oneshot? Sure. But they won't be the main focus, and if they do appear, they probably won't have a major role. At all. This means that ships between members of different bands, I'd prefer to not write, please.

2\. I will write about sensitive topics such as abuse, depression, and other stuff that can seem problematic*. _**I WILL NOTIFY THIS IN THE CHAPTER'S BEGINNING NOTES. CHECK THE CHAPTER NOTES P L E A S E.**_

3\. I WILL WRITE READER AS THE GENDER SPECIFIED WITH THE PRONOUNS SPECIFIED. IF YA DON'T DO THAT IN YOUR REQUEST Y'ALL GONNA GET THEY/THEM GENDER NEUTRAL.

4\. Although I write reader-inserts, I'll also write ships between band members themselves**. I don't have any judgment towards a certain ship. I can and will write polyamorus relationships _just you watch me_.

5\. I _will not_ be writing sexual scenarios***. Will I write situations where it gets... shall we say... heated ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)?? Yeah sure. But unless you wanna read a oneshot that literally just says "they fucked. the end" then no, there won't be actual smut. 

 

Okay. That's done.

Anyways, to request something, please comment on _this_ chapter. Include the ship, a small prompt/theme/starter for it, and, if a reader-insert, the hecking pronouns and/or gender for the reader. I'm alright with writing any of them.

Nice.

Let's get it started, yeah?

 **UPDATES:**  
August 20, 2017: The "only one band" rule's gone!!! Well, it's updated. I am happy to announce that I'm now writing oneshots for GOT7! Check it out yall. (Rule 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I do not condone anything such as abuse, self harm, or toxic relationships, even if I write about them. If you are having a hard time or are stuck in a bad situation, please turn to help. There are places you can call, and even sites where you can chat. Stay strong.
> 
> ** Disclaimer: Although I may write about ships between real people, this does not mean that I think these people are dating, nor do I want to force them into a romantic relationship. As for most RPF, it's more about the idea of the people being shipped than them acutally being together. Respect people's personal lives y'all.
> 
> *** This might change. If so, then there's gonna be specifications, and shit that I will NOT write, because I'm not comfortable touching that shit with a 99.5 foot pole.


	2. Kim Seokjin/Reader - Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Seokjin/F!reader?? c:  
> Been wanting more fics of him.
> 
> How about Jin being sweet on f!reader's birthday?"
> 
> I tried lmao I haven't written fluff in a while but I hope you enjoy this!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kim Seokjin/Reader  
> Feminine pronouns  
> No major warnings  
> Fluff, happiness, ready to be Soft?? friends to lovers kinda

(Y/N) wasn’t one for extravagance or unnecessarily complicated events. Even on her birthday, she preferred the day to be simple, and even so, there had been more than one year where her friends had gone all-out. She didn’t blame them, though, because she’d still been happy and thankful.

However, she was less so when she heard the phrase “it’s a surprise.” Especially when it was repeated multiple times by Seokjin as he’d dragged her to the top floor of her apartment building, and opened the door to the staircase to the roof. 

"Cover your eyes, (Y/N), it’s not really a surprise if you can see what it is. And besides, this adds to ambiance!"  
"Kim Seokjin, I am _not_ going to walk up a flight of stairs blindfolded."

Jin sighed, holding the Ryan eye mask that he'd shamelessly stolen from Namjoon. The two were standing in the top floor hall, (Y/N) standing across from him, hands on her hips and an eyebrow raised. He shook his head and smiled fondly at his friend, before pouting and holding out the eye mask again.

"Please? I won't let you fall."

A moment of silence passed, (Y/N)'s eyebrows furrowed as she thought about it. Today was her birthday, and though Seokjin was a close friend of hers and she'd told him a while ago, she still didn't expect him to do anything for it. After all, the woman was more of a quiet events type of person, and her friends were… decidedly the opposite. Thankfully, at work her colleagues had said happy birthday, but hadn't done anything drastic. She let out a sigh and nodded.

"Okay. If I do fall and survive, you buy me dinner from the fancy restaurant by your place for like, a week,” she replied with a grin, “so let’s do this.”

Taking the eye mask from Jin and slipping it on, (Y/N) held her hands out for Seokjin to take, which he did. As they slowly walked up the stairs, the two chatted about their day, and what had been going on in their personal lives.

“You know, I do remember that it’s your birthday,” Jin said, steadying (Y/N) as she stepped up and wobbled a bit.  
“Yeah? Aw, thanks. That’s sweet,” she replied, smiling at the direction his voice came from. However, the tender moment was short lived when (Y/N) missed one of the steps and stumbled, letting out a yelp as she grabbed Seokjin’s arm to steady herself. Nearly as quickly, Jin lightly held her by the shoulders to prevent her from falling. The duo stood there until (Y/N) had regained her composure, a hand over her heart.

“I warned you, you beautiful broad-shouldered fool. At this rate, you’re buying me the most expensive dish at that restaurant. Don’t let go of me, that was terrifying,” hissed (Y/N), loosening her grip on Seokjin’s arm.  
“Well, if I dropped you, you could say you might go…”  
“I’m going to sue you.”  
“Terri-flying.”  
Even blindfolded, Jin could all but sense the eye-roll (Y/N) was undoubtedly doing under the fabric. However, the smile remained on her face, and she looped her arm through his, lacing their fingers.

“Okay, I’ll let that slide. Now show me the surprise you nerd.”  
“There’s still a few more flights, but I promise you’ll love it!”

Although there were a few more missteps during the slow (although not at all boring) walk up the stairs, the two finally got to the door leading to the roof. Seokjin opened it, taking (Y/N)’s hand to help her out onto the roof. 

“Okay. Now you can open your eyes,” he said, biting his lip nervously. It had been a somewhat nerve-wracking decision, this surprise, and he truly hoped that she’d like it.  
“Wow, Jin, you sound so worried. Calm down, I’m not gonna bite,” (Y/N) laughed, taking the eye mask off. Whatever she was going to say next was cut off by a look of shock that melted into a teary-eyed smile as she looked at what he’d set up.

A large blanket was spread out on the roof, with some candles lit and a bag that she could see had plastic containers of food and some more blankets and pillows. She looked up, smiling at the sky. 

“You remembered?”  
“Of course,”Seokjin said softly, “you were talking about how you missed stargazing. From back at your family’s home, right?”

A nod and a small “yeah” confirmed it.

“Jin, this is… It’s beautiful. Thank you so much,” whispered (Y/N), hugging him. Seokjin returned the embrace, smiling. 

“Happy birthday,” he said softly. 

The two watched the stars, (Y/N) pointing out the constellations to Jin, and they fell asleep in a cocoon of blankets, facing the sky. 

When they woke up, the sun had started to rise, and they sat up complaining about sore backs and how they would never go to sleep without a mattress again. (Y/N) helped Seokjin pack up, but before the two went downstairs, he stopped.

“Hey, (Y/N)? I know that technically your birthday was yesterday, but I do have a late gift for you,” Jin said sheepishly, a light blush creeping up his neck and cheeks. (Y/N) raised an eyebrow, turning to him. Jin wasn’t one to be bashful. Concerned or maybe skeptical? Yeah. Those were normal. But she’d never seen him… _shy_?

Seokjin, on the other hand, was steeling his nerves. He took a deep breath before leaning over and giving (Y/N) a soft kiss. Although he felt worried still, he also felt as though there was a sense of relief. (Y/N) let out a noise of surprise, and when Seokjin stepped back, shuffling his feet and laughing nervously, she looked at him wide-eyed. She then let out a giggle and grabbed his hands, pulling him closer.

“You know, the stars might be bright, but you shine more than all of them,” (Y/N) grinned, linking their fingers.  
Seokjin shook his head and laughed, grimacing slightly.

“That was so cheesy.”  
“Oh please. You make just as many bad jokes,” she grinned. The two kissed again, and on that rooftop, time seemed to beautifully, perfectly, stand still.


	3. Min Yoongi/Reader - Taxidermy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is fucking weird and idk taxidermy laws in south korea lmao. if u happen to, hmu that's a convo id be interested in
> 
> ALSO this started out short and then turned into a seven-page mess so i apologize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Min Yoongi/Reader  
> Neutral Pronouns  
> Animal death mention, bones and carcasses, taxidermy. Note that there's no graphic descriptions, but alludes to it with some words (eg. messy, disgusting, gross).  
> this is as sweet as a taxidermy fic can get, swearing, awkward reader, awkward yoongi, everything is awkward and sweet lol
> 
> i wrote this at midnight help

Yoongi is walking down the street with a bag of groceries, cursing the others for making him go out in the dreary weather, when he sees the shop.

Or rather, sees the person in the window set up a bird skeleton in the window. As he passes, he finds himself pausing, staring wide-eyed. The person on the other side of the glass checks the bones over and nods to themself before they see him, and they start a bit when they do, shaking their head to regain composure before nodding to him politely. Yoongi notices them follow his gaze to the _fucking skeleton_ , and ducks his head in embarrassment, not noticing them disappear from the display and exit the store. 

"Um. I know that not a lot of people are... Wait. Let me redo that sentence," they said, all but tripping over their words while wringing their hands. "The animals. They die from natural causes. They aren't killed for the taxidermy."

Yoongi takes a second to register that they're talking to him, and in that time looks them over. They're wearing a hoodie that looks like it's seen better days and a pair of jeans, but over that, an apron with what looks like tool handles poking out of the pockets, and a pollution mask that's pulled under their chin.

"It's not that. It's just..." he hums, thinking of the right word, "startling. It's not something you see every day."

"I wish it was," they reply, "then maybe people would buy this type of stuff more. I'm (Y/N), by the way. Also, it's starting to rain. Do you want to come in?"

Yoongi looks up when (Y/N) comments on the weather and is graced with a raindrop to the eye. He swears, almost dropping his bags, and presses the back of his wrist to his eye, blotting away the water.

"Yeah. I'll accept that offer," he grumbles, stepping through the door and giving a quick "thanks" to (Y/N).

The interior of the store is... well. It's nice. In fact, it's borderline quaint. There are a few tables with plush armchairs, and even more with small products, jewelry specifically, encased in glass boxes. The walls are lined with shelves, and the air feels.... almost still.

"I could turn on the fan if you'd like? Generally, I keep it off, otherwise, the store tends to get too cold for my liking," offers (Y/N), untying the apron and hanging it on a hook, on the other side of the store's counter.

"No, no, it's fine, I was just thinking out loud," he replies, setting his bag by a chair and sitting down. Yoongi looks around the store with a slight frown, though it's not one of disapproval or disgust, but rather, confusion. "Actually, would you mind telling me more about..."

"Working with actual and literal dead animals?"

He nods. 

"Well," (Y/N) starts, biting their lower lip, "I have a piece for my younger cousin that needs fixing, so um. If you don't mind sitting by a snake skeleton. Also, would you like anything to drink? I have some soda in the break room fridge, as well as water, and I could probably make tea?"

"That's fine, and water is alright with me," Yoongi replies, slightly weary at the words _snake skeleton_. The eyes of a rabbit wearing a vest and ruff seem to judge him.

"Okay! Okay, I'll be back really quick, feel free to make yourself comfortable," (Y/N) says, their voice trailing away as they disappear into what he supposes is the break room.

It's odd how in a store surrounded by so much death, it feels oddly soothing. Dust motes meander through the air, and the light feels almost like it's a sunny day, regardless of the rainstorm outside. 

(Y/N) returns shortly with a glass-covered box, a bottle of water, and some other stuff that they _somehow_ manage to carry without dropping any of it, and set the items gently on the table, handing the drink to Yoongi before sitting down and taking the lid off the box.

"So, you had questions, right? About all-" they wave with a free hand "-this."

"Yeah. First of all, _why_? Secondly, how do you even know all this?"

A small laugh from the other and a sheepish grin cause his heart to skip a beat.

"Well, I can answer both at once. My family, on my dad's side? They've been doing this for..." they shake their head, "a long time. My father has his own shop, actually. I grew up around all this stuff, so it was natural that I'd help out. My siblings did too, though I'm the only one who branched off and did this. I guess that it's not all that difficult when you learn it really young? Of course, each taxidermist has their technique, but the way I learned, I tweaked, and well, it's my way now. It's very trial and error. My first time doing taxidermy... did not go well."

"Huh. I'm not even going to ask about that story because it seems like a multiple-hour-long event, but... doesn't it get emotionally difficult? Like, with all the death and stuff? Do you never get grossed out or anything?" Yoongi asks, smiling slightly when (Y/N) laughs at the first part of his response, though their expression softens to something a bit more somber.

"Well, I guess it does get sad, though not for the reasons you're probably thinking of," they pick up a detached tooth from the skeleton's box. "It's more... well, I guess it's more when people want a pet or animal they were really close to. That's... emotionally, it's tiring because you have to make it perfect, and there's so much love towards that animal, and it's sad that someone had to go through that death, I guess?"

Yoongi frowns, and raises an eyebrow. "People get their... _pets_ taxidermied?"

A shrug and a nod from (Y/N) confirms it. "The most people that get their own animals done are eccentrics, edgy teenagers, and rich people. As for being grossed out, it's not exactly... pretty? It is disgusting, but I'm used to it now. Sometimes, when the animals are in bad shape, it gets messy, but it doesn't bother me anymore, really."

The two make small talk as the rain subsides, and in that time, (Y/N) finishes their work on the skeleton. "I told her not to let her brother touch the bones. He accidentally broke a rib and a fang," they hum, replacing the lid when happy with the outcome, and look out the window. "Oh, the rain stopped. I, uh. I guess you'll be going, then?"

"Yeah. Your shop is cool, by the way. Kind of morbid, but cool," Yoongi says, standing up and looking out the window over his shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees (Y/N)'s face light up in a smile. They say their goodbyes, and Yoongi has walked for around thirty seconds before he hears a voice call for him to wait. He pauses and turns to see (Y/N) running towards him, a small box in their hands.

"The lady who was supposed to pick this up. She never showed. Well, she was supposed to pick it up last week. So... yeah. It seems like it'd suit you," the taxidermist says in a rush, handing him the box before waving and dashing back to their store.

Late that night, he opens the box. In it is a necklace, the pendant a miniaturized metal crow skull (according to the small card in the bottom of the box). He doesn't say anything to the others about the store or the eccentric, awkward, and dare he say _sweet_ shopkeeper.

It becomes a habit to go to the small shop every other week, and (Y/N) is always there to chat or listen to how his day is going. He pretends not to notice that the other members point out his new routine, or the sly _Yoongi, is there someone you need to introduce us to?_ hints they drop.

It's when he's walking with Hoseok and he stops in front of the store that he mentally kicks himself and tries to walk away, but the curious eye of the dancer notices the falter in his step, and a sly grin makes its way across his face.

"What is it about this store, hyung? Hey, we should go in, shouldn't we? Hmm?"

"Keep talking and I will kill you," Yoongi mutters, though he does continue to the store. Hoseok follows gleefully, grinning and lightly teasing the rapper.

(Y/N) is talking to an obviously wealthy client, and a raven rests on the counter, its wings spread as if to take flight. (Y/N) finishes boxing the bird, and places it on the ground behind the counter, promising to ship it to the woman within the next few days. After the customer leaves, (Y/N) turns to Yoongi, and their grin could light up a room.

"Yoongi! You're back!" they exclaim, leaning over the counter. "Oh! Hi, I don't think we've met? I'm (Y/N), a friend of Yoongi's." They extend a hand, and Hoseok takes it wearily. (Y/N) doesn't seem fased by his demeanor, though, considering the nature of their work.

"Jung Hoseok, I'm also a friend of Yoongi's," he replies. 

"Oh, I think he's mentioned you before? Not sure, might be my mind playing tricks on me. Anyways, would you like something to drink?"

"I-"

Yoongi cuts off the younger with a simple "water is fine," and watches (Y/N) go into the break room. He sits down in one of the plush armchairs, Hoseok following suit. After a beat of silence, the younger looks at him in bewilderment.

" _Who_ are they, _why_ is this shop filled with dead things, and how come you've never told us about them?" Hoseok hisses, as though the dead animals can hear them.

"Their name is (Y/N), they just told you that. They're a taxidermist, and the reason I never told you guys is that I knew you'd react weirdly," he replies, lightly smacking him upside the head. Hoseok glares and opens his mouth to retaliate, but at that time, (Y/N) comes in with a few bottles of water, smiling at the pair.

"So, you're a friend of Yoongi's?"

(Y/N) gives Yoongi their cell phone number when he's about to leave, and he _most definitely doesn't notice_ Hoseok's eyebrow wiggling as they're walking back to the dorm.

He and (Y/N) talk more often through calls and texting, and he still visits them every week or so. It’s one of the days where he and the guys get to do as they please with their time, and he’s with (Y/N) in the workshop part of their store, standing by them while they literally sew the skin of a bird up. Yoongi doesn’t look at it, and every time he catches a glimpse out of the corner of his eye he can feel his stomach flip over.

“I know that this isn’t the most, uh, normal or even pleasant place to be, and I _really_ don’t want you to faint or something- and that has happened before, by the way. Teenager wanted to see me doing this. They passed out. Anyways,” (Y/N) sighs, “if you’re not comfortable with the dead bird, then I can stop and we can go out into the break room where the eyes of the deceased aren’t following you around?”

“Yeah. Sorry about it, but it’s just…”

“ _Really_ fucking unnerving? Trust me, anything you’ve said, I’ve heard,” (Y/N) chuckles, stripping off their gloves and apron. They wash their hands, and make their way to the break room, Yoongi in tow. Starting up a kettle for tea, they sit on one of the folding chairs, leaning back and letting their limbs splay out.

“I’ve been getting a lot more orders recently. It was that crow lady from a couple weeks ago. Now her son and his angsty friends all want their own dead bat, mouse, or pigeon. They’re paying good money, though. So I guess it’s not all that bad. How’s life for you?”

“Decent,” Yoongi responds. “Kinda stressful, but that’s not new.”

(Y/N) lets out a hum of agreement before the two sit in comfortable silence for a while, the taxidermist making them each a mug of tea when the water is boiling. They watch Yoongi from their seat, steam rising from their mug, for a little bit, before speaking.

“I know that this isn’t how it’s normally done, but Yoongi, I really like you. As in, romantically. And I understand if you don’t feel the same way but that’s how I genuinely feel, and if you don’t want to interact with me anymore, that’s fine-”

“(Y/N).”

They stop their talking, cheeks flushed. Yoongi finds himself struck at how vulnerable they look, how _honest_.

“Yoongi.”

“Do you really feel that way?”

(Y/N) rolls their eyes, looking into their mug of tea. “No, I just said that and started freaking out for shits and giggles.” They turn back to him with brows drawn together, corners of their mouth turned down slightly. “Yes, of course I mean it. I genuinely do like you, and want a relationship with you. I don’t know if that’s what you want, though, so I understand if this makes it too awkward.”

Yoongi fiddles with the leather cord around his neck, the miniature skull pendant resting under his shirt, lightly hitting against his chest.

“Well. If you really do want a relationship, then that’s good. Because I do like you too,” he says, feeling a blush rise to his cheeks that he’ll blame on the steam coming from the tea. At his words, (Y/N) seems to perk up, and a radiant smile spreads across their face.

“You mean it?”

He nods, and (Y/N) nearly lets out a sob of happiness.

“Can I- can I kiss you, please?” they ask in what’s all but a whisper, looking at him with stars in their eyes.

“Yes, I’d like that,” he replies softly. 

The next day, he takes (Y/N) to hang out at the dorm, and they listen to some drafts of songs, meet the others, sit in his studio just watching him work with a smile on their face, and even if it’s not usually how things happen, Yoongi finds that he wouldn’t trade it for the world.


	4. Kim Seokjin/Reader- Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could I please request a Jin x female reader where he's trying to ease her insecurities about her body? Just really fluffy and maybe.. a little heated?  
> I really love this man and wish there were more fics of him out there :/  
> Thank you thank you!"
> 
> Requester: fluffy and a bit heated please!  
> Me: so.. what im hearing is like... angst.. and comfort... but more angst.. and like. sinning................
> 
> sorry this was late!! i legit have no excuse lol my bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kim Seokjin/Reader  
> Feminine Pronouns  
> Fluff, Angst, Comfort, Body Issues, Insecurity, Hurt/Comfort?? Reassurance  
> kissing, i tried to make it a lil bit ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) and kinda failed, goD BLESS KIM SEOKJIN HE'S OUT OF CHARACTER BUT HE'S A WONDERFUL MAN, crying, whole lotta kisses and softness and love y'all
> 
> gosh this was fluffy and then SAD much like my transition from childhood to being a teen
> 
>  
> 
> also i've been using "chaste kiss" wrong my whole life thanks internet for telling me that it actually means "not having to do with sex" and doesn't mean "a quick kiss" i can't believe i finally learn this in my six years of fanfic writing-

"Hey, you're still coming over tomorrow, right?" she asked. Although he couldn't see it, Jin could tell that (Y/N) was smiling, her tone evident- even through the cell phone.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world," he replied, smiling with joy up at the ceiling. From across the room, Jin could feel Yoongi shoot him a stare. His roommate was listening to a few samples on his laptop before going to bed, and though the rapper was happy that Seokjin and (Y/N)'s relationship was still going strong, he wasn't above letting them know that he needed them to stop being so lovey-dovey every now and then. Turning from the phone slightly, Jin stuck his tongue out at Yoongi before going to the living room, a faint "thanks hyung" coming from the rapper.

"Sorry (Y/N), Yoongi's working and kicked me out of the room," he laughed into the phone, "so what's up? I haven't seen you in so long, my heart hurts."

"Jin, dear, we saw each other two days ago," (Y/N) replied, undoubtedly shaking her head fondly.

"And that's two days too many," he grinned.

"Sap." A quiet giggle, followed by a sigh. "Well, everything's okay. Work's being... well, it's work. I'm not complaining, but tensions have been running a bit high recently. There's relationship drama in the office, which is never good. And you, love? How's everything with the boys?"

At the last addition to her answer, Seokjin felt a smile spread across his face. The rest of the group had met (Y/N) a few times, and they'd gotten on like a house on fire. "Oh, you know. They're them. Never-ending work, and Namjoon and Yoongi may as well become a permanent fixture in the studio," he chuckled, "though it is seriously awe inspiring, what they do. Yoongi's been listening to the same segment for a while, he's not quite happy with it. What's the phrase? You're your own worst critic? Yeah, that applies to this, I'd think. The song’s going to be amazing when it’s done, though." The two talked for another hour or so before they both started yawning, deciding to let each other go to bed and rest up. 

"Good night (Y/N). I'll see you tomorrow, love."

"Can't wait. Love you, Jinnie," she said, making a kiss noise into the phone.

Letting out another bout of laughter, and returning the action, Seokjin said a final goodnight before hanging up, stretching and rubbing his eyes.

"Was that (Y/N)?" he heard Taehyung mumble, as the younger man fixed himself a glass of water.

"Yeah. We're having a date night tomorrow," Jin replied, "you should be asleep, it's late."

"Eh. Woke up, gonna just-" with a yawn, Taehyung gestured to the glass he held. "Mhm. 'Night, hyung."

Seokjin nodded, returning to his room, where Yoongi had fallen asleep with the laptop still open. Smiling fondly, Jin took the device and plugged it in to charge, turning the lights off and climbing into his own bed. As he drifted off to sleep, his thoughts wandered to (Y/N). The two had been dating for... well, nearly two years now, and though it was a bit trying, what with Jin having to avoid scrutiny from press and even _fans_ , but they made it work. There had been times where they'd argued, and there was always loneliness whenever they had to be apart, either from touring or (Y/N)'s own job, and yet, they still held together. "I love her so much," Seokjin mumbled to himself as his eyes fell shut.

The next day was a whirlwind of dance practice, helping with lyrics, and meeting to discuss the new project. When night fell, he was exhausted, but at the same time, elated.

"Hey, Namjoon, I'm going out," he called, pulling a pollution mask over the lower half of his face. 

"Say hi to (Y/N) for me," came the reply, and Jin grinned, shaking his head as he left the dorm. He took a cab to (Y/N)'s apartment, and when he knocked on the door, she opened it with a grin, dragging him into a hug.

“You’re right, two days was too long. It’s closer to three, anyhow,” she sighed, smiling.

“I’m here now,” he replied, chuckling lightly. “Do you wanna go inside, maybe? I brought movies.”

“Seokjin, you are too good.”

~~~  
The two had fallen asleep curled together on the couch, and (Y/N) was the first to wake up, the sun still not up. She blearily looked at the clock, letting out a silent yawn as she slowly stood up, replacing the quilt from where it had slipped off of Jin’s shoulders. Smiling down at her lover, she pressed a soft kiss to his jaw, before making her way to the bathroom and starting a shower. 

(Y/N) had planned to just wear a pair of shorts and a shirt, her usual sleepwear, but she paused, halfway through getting dressed and frowned in the mirror, looking over her reflection and letting out a small, defeated sigh. She’d felt… _unhappy_ for a while, now, catching herself comparing her appearance to the other women at work, and even though she _knew_ it wasn’t healthy, (Y/N) couldn’t seem to help it.

Narrowing her eyes at her reflection, she turned sideways, letting out a dispirited sigh and assessing what she saw. 

“Maybe I should lose some weight? No, that’s not-” she cut off her own sentence with a sigh, shaking her head and quickly putting on the t-shirt that she’d more or less stolen from Jin. Although she adored the too-large shirt, (Y/N) for the first time felt a twinge of unhappiness at the way the fabric settled. Shaking her head, she rubbed her eyes, feeling the telltale prick of tears.

“Oh stop it, you’re fine,” she mumbled, voice quavering. 

“(Y/N)?” came Seokjin’s voice, muffled both from the door and slowly waking up. Swearing under her breath, (Y/N) roughly wiped the tears away with the back of her hand, plastering on a smile and shaking her head slightly. 

“I’m here, Jinnie,” she said as she opened the door, and even though he’d apparently just woken up, he immediately snapped to attention, hearing the faint tremor in his lover’s voice. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, brows furrowed in concern, looking over her for the cause of distress.

“Nothing, Seokjin, I’m fine,” (Y/N) replied, a bit too insistently.

“(Y/N), I love you so much, but you’re really, and I mean _really_ bad at lying,” Jin said softly, reaching up and brushing his thumb over her cheek, “please tell me what’s wrong? It makes me upset when you don’t. You can tell me anything.”

A few beats of silence, and (Y/N) could feel a lump form in her throat. She reached up, lacing her fingers with Jin’s before speaking.

“I- I know it’s stupid, but I just. I feel… It’s like I’m not happy with- with myself? And I know I should be but I’m not and-” shakily inhaling, (Y/N) felt her breath catch and tears blurred her vision. Wiping at her eyes with the heel of her hand, the tears simply started to fall, and she let herself cry, clutching Seokjin’s hand like a lifeline. The latter felt his heart shatter as his girlfriend fell into tears, and he quickly pulled her into his chest, not letting go of her hand. With his free hand, he rubbed soothing circles on her back, whispering quiet assurances and pressing kisses to her knuckles, the top of her head, her tearstained cheeks, anywhere he could reach. 

“(Y/N)?” he asked tenderly when the sobs had dwindled to near-silent hiccups. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really, but… it’s stupid. Can you… reassure me? I don’t know how to phrase it exactly, I’m just-” she let out a harsh sigh, features softening as she looked into his eyes. “Please.”

Nodding, Seokjin lightly kissed (Y/N), the two slowly making their way out of the doorway and to (Y/N)’s bedroom, where they sat on the unmade bed, foreheads pressed together.

“Please don’t think like that, (Y/N). It’s not true. You’re perfect, and I’m so lucky,” Seokjin whispered, resting his hands on her shoulders. “I’m so lucky that you’d love me. That you’d be my girlfriend. I love you so much.” He punctuated the sentences with chaste kisses, (Y/N) relaxing and letting out a sigh. As he spoke, his hands slipped down to lightly rest at her waist, and she looped her arms loosely around Jin’s neck, closing her eyes softly.

“Jin,” (Y/N) said, eyes fluttering open for a second, “why do I feel like this? I’m a grown woman. I’m in my literal twenties. This is… this is what you worry about in high school. Why am I still comparing myself to others?”

“I think,” he said softly, “that we don’t really stop. Until we’re all too old to judge each other. But that doesn’t mean that you can’t love yourself. You’re beautiful, (Y/N). Your eyes and your smile, and your voice and the way you laugh, and how you care about other people’s views, and you’re still here, you haven’t given up on me, even though it can be trying at times.”

“Seokjin, I could never give up on you,” (Y/N) let out a breathy laugh, pressing a kiss to his jaw, “I’m too in love with you to do that.”

Jin grinned, kissing (Y/N) again, and the latter moved her hands to cup his cheeks, fingers ghosting over his face and jaw as she deepened the kiss slightly. The two broke away, though, air being a necessity and neither exactly remembering to breathe while they kissed. Laughing, slightly out of breath, (Y/N) shook her head, pressing a quick kiss to Jin’s neck. Her boyfriend did the same, though he kissed her again, this time on the collarbone. 

“You’re perfect, (Y/N). Really. I love you so much, all of you,” Jin said, lifting up (Y/N)’s hands and pressing a kiss to her knuckles, “all of you is so amazing.” 

(Y/N) lowered her eyes, a soft smile curling across her cheeks as she blushed. There was a certain intimacy to moments like this, even when it wasn’t sexual, that felt… _right_. Seokjin kissed each of her cheeks before capturing (Y/N)’s lips in another kiss. The two stayed there, and when Jin moved to trail kisses down her neck, (Y/N) slipped her hands under his shirt to lightly trace random shapes and patterns on his back, letting out a sigh of contentment. She lightly tugged Seokjin, leaning back so she was laying on the bed, her boyfriend bracing his forearms against the mattress. 

“Seokjin,” (Y/N) said softly, the moonlight from the window reflecting off her eyes, “what did I ever do to deserve such a wonderful boyfriend?”

Jin smiled and kissed (Y/N), replying. “You were you. Perfect, in every way.”

Giggling, (Y/N) gently pulled him back down continue the intensifying kisses. She carded her fingers through the hair on the back of his head, tugging slightly, which caused Jin to let out a sharp, bitten-back gasp. Chuckling slightly, (Y/N) gently smoothed the hair down again, leaning up to press her forehead to Seokjin’s.

“You’re a tease, (Y/N),” he sighed good-naturedly, rolling to the side.

“And you love me for it, don’t you?” she hummed, curling up next to Jin.

“It’s one in the morning.”

“We can sleep a bit longer. It’s not often that we get to just lay here,” she replied.

Seokjin let out a breathy chuckle, and shifted to wrap his arm around (Y/N), pulling the two of them closer together.

“I love you,” he said fondly.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE LOVE YOURSELF HIGHLIGHT REEL LEGIT HAD ME IN TEARS I WAS SO SHOOK WHAT THE FUCK BIGHIT
> 
> WHY YOU GOTTA DO THIS TO US?????? ARMYs WERE LEGIT ///JUST/// RECOVERED FROM THE SHITSTORM OF LORE AND STORY AND 'everyone is dead and here's a 12 point times new roman double spaced sixteen page essay why' THEORIES THAT WAS WINGS AND HYYH AND THEN YOU PULL THIS SHIT WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU HURT MY HEART LIKE THIS????
> 
> I SHIT YOU NOT I CRIED WITH MY CONTACTS IN AND WHEN I WAS RUBBING MY EYES THEY SHIFTED AND GOT DISPLACED AND I FLIPPED OUT AND JUST STARTED CRYING MORE
> 
> THIS IS WHY IM USUALLY EMOTIONLESS IRL
> 
> BECAUSE I SOB AT NIGHT OVER BOYBANDS
> 
> ...  
> ...  
> ...
> 
>  
> 
> i might need to reevaluate my life actually-


End file.
